


What We Can Never Have

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Awkwardness, Closeted, Denial, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Jack, Pining Rodney McKay, Practice Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Short, Teeth, Tongues, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: A couple closeted men with unrquited feelings, plus Rodney practices exploring the mouth.As they say, "practice makes perfect".





	What We Can Never Have

Rodney roamed over the outside of his top teeth, feeling the slick enamel. The incisors felt so smooth to the tip of his tongue. When he made his way to the bottom row he couldn’t help but make slight noises. His tongue swiped left and right over ann the bottom row a few times, before he made his way inside and explored. He stopped and favored the canine tooth in the corner. So perfectly curved, that it felt pleasant to his tongue. 

O’Neill glanced up from his breakfast and caught Dr. McKay gazing at him intently, from a different table ahead of him. “What?” 

Rodney jumped, his eyes widened as he leaned back startled that he was caught. He stopped roaming his mouth, swallowed and bit back his tongue. “Nothing.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Nothing?”

Dr. McKay fidgeted. His fingers flexed unconsciously against the table. “Just….” He looked away from O’Neill, flushing. “Practicing…” He glanced back, then fidgeted when it seemed Jack expected more explanation. “Uh.. Stuff?..”

Jack gave him an odd look, then rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He got up with his empty tray, and walked over to put it away. All the while, McKay watched him. His eyes glancing down at the General’s ass as he walked. 

Jack paused. He turned and noticed the strange little nerd was still staring at him. He blinked, shook his head and he turned away. As he left he mumbled, “Geeks are so weird.” 

After he was gone, Rodney turned back to his own tray looking sad. He wasn’t sure what he should have said or done.. It’s not like.. Anything he would have said would have made a difference right? He mentally reasoned. Even if he.. Came out.. Jack would never.. 

Rodney looked distant. He’d never.. Feel that way.. He was probably straight.. After all, him and Carter where legendary.. 

He let that thought trail off with a reluctant sigh, then bit his lip, and ran his tongue lightly over it, as he wondered to himself, why he kept falling for the people he could never have. 

Meanwhile, Jack was in Daniel’s office. Leaning over his desk, chin in palm, staring at his weird little geek who was intensely studying some history mythology book. 

He unconsciously wet his lips.


End file.
